warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dovewing/PR
Personality :Dovewing is described as caring, loyal, devoted, and brash.Revealed on the official website She has a big heart, but it can sometimes disagree with her head. She harbors deep affection for those she loves and can make friends easily. Relationships Ivypool :As younger cats, Dovewing and Ivypool were very good friends and liked to play and sneak out of camp together. However, when Dovewing starts to gain more attention than her because of her powers, Ivypool becomes bitter and jealous. Hawkfrost uses these feelings to lure Ivypool into training with the Dark Forest. Dovewing is dismayed at Ivypool’s reaction to her powers and the fact that she is training with the Dark Forest, but after Ivypool learns about the Dark Forest’s true intentions, the two sister’s relationship gradually begins to improve. However, when Dovewing has kits with Tigerheart and moves to ShadowClan, Ivypool turns her back on her sister once again. Dovewing is saddened but knows that she must stay with Tigerheart and their kits. Jayfeather and Lionblaze :As fellow prophecy cats, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing often talk about the prophecy together. They all know their destinies and how important they are to the Clans. Lionblaze, as Dovewing’s mentor, helps her learn how to use her powers. After the battle against the Dark Forest, the Three’s powers are revoked, and they now have different destinies and separate lives. Tigerstar :Dovewing and Tigerstar’s relationship first started to develop when Dovewing was an apprentice, and they both took the journey to the beaver dam to bring back the lake. After this, they would often meet at night in secret, and they were quite fond of each other. However, Dovewing eventually tries to end their relationship, but Tigerheart keeps trying to meet with her and talk with her. Dovewing refuses his advances, and their forbidden romance seems to have ended for a while. But soon, old sparks begin to rekindle, and Dovewing ends up pregnant with Tigerheart’s kits. She takes the kits away from the Clans, where she gives birth among a group of cats called the guardian cats. Tigerheart gives up his place as deputy of ShadowClan to follow her. When he finds her, they both know that he is too vital to his Clan to stay, and he, Dovewing, the kits, and some other guardian cats travel back to the lake. However, Tigerheart is killed by an owl, and Dovewing is devastated for him to have come so far just to die. However, Tigerheart is brought back by StarClan and given nine lives, and Dovewing joins ShadowClan so that she can be with him and their kits. Bumblestripe :Bumblestripe is obviously in love with Dovewing, but Dovewing doesn’t want to return his romantic advances due to the fact that the only cat she loves like that is Tigerstar. Bumblestripe was often too quick to try and hit on Dovewing, such as bringing up how they could have kits together when Purdy dies and choosing to pair with Dovewing over his littermate, Blossomfall, and saying that she’s just jealous when Blossomfall is obviously upset. In spite of this, many cats in ThunderClan think that Dovewing should become mates with the gray tom, even though that is not what she wants. Shadowsight, Lightleap, and Pouncestep :Dovewing is loving and supportive of her kits, and Shadowsight often confides in her when he is worried. Whitewing and Birchfall :Whitewing and Birchfall are proud of Dovewing, and Dovewing likes to talk with her mother to receive comfort and advice. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages